


Diary ng Alanganin

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Janus Sílang Series - Edgar Calabia Samar, Philippine Literature & Related Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Nahanap ulit ni Miro ang dáting diary sa kaniyang mga gamit. Marami na siyang maisusulat ngayon. Ang dami na palang nagbago.
Kudos: 2





	Diary ng Alanganin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Tákot  
> Late ito, pero para sa #januserye2020! (In-adjust ko ang date)
> 
> This is a Miro-centric fic. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!! Gusto kong dagdagan ng stuff from his POV! At tsaka, ship na ship ko bigla ang janiro, huhu. Gusto ko lang ng happy ending para sa kanila, kahit sa fan fic man lang! (ToT)/ 
> 
> Kung iffy o uncomfortable po kayo about minor x minor ships in general, then just, close the tab. Don't like, don't read po tayo, mga friends!
> 
> Lahat ng headcanon, mga guhit, at layout ay ideya ko lang. Walang pag-aangkin o pagnanakaw sa orihinal na akda. Karapatang-ari ni Sir Edgar Calabia Samar (author), at ng Adarna House (publisher) ang Janus Sílang series.

Kalagitnaan ng taon nang naungkat ulit ni Miro ang lumang diary na nakabalot sa lumang grey shirt. Unang Sabado ng Setyembre na. Marso 2013 pa ang huling update sa diary. Bigay pa ito ni...

Mabuti na lang, naisipan nilang mag-ayos ng kuwarto. Kung hindi, hindi niya ito mahahanap. Ang dami nang nangyari. Marami na siyang masusulat. Nakalimutan na niya, kung bakit nakabalot ito ng pinagliitan niya, o bakit niya itinago sa pinakailalim ng kanilang closet.

"Oh! Is that...? 'Yung bigay ni...?"

Tumango si Miro at hindi na nagsalita si Mira. May hawak siya na puting shirt. Inilapat ito sa katawan, tinatantiya kung magkakasiya pa rin ba ito.

"Ang tagal na pala niyan."

"Oo nga pala," matipid na sagot ni Miro, parang may inaalala. Alaalang nakabaón. Itinabi niya muna ang blue notebook na may malaking M sa pabalat at nagpatuloy sa pag-aayos ng mga damit.

* * *

* * *

Hindi mahilig si Miro sa grey. Kaya iyon agad ang ginamit niya sa pagbalot ng diary. Masama ang loob niya noon. Naalala na rin niya. Marso 2013. Huling araw ng pasukan bago magbakasyon. Huling araw na makikita at makakasama si... Siya. Basta. Siya. 

Si Basta Siya, na crush na crush niya mula pa noong 1st year high school. Ang pinakaunang seryosong crush. Ang nagpakabog ng kaniyang dibdib sa bawat ngiti. Ang nagpatunaw ng kaniyang puso sa mga dagliang pagsulyap. Napapapigil-hininga si Miro, lalo kapag nagkasalisi sila sa mga pasilyo ng ESISA. O natagpuan sa dagat ng mga estudyante sa canteen ng lunch. O natiyempuhan sa paghihintay, doon banda sa main gate ng paaralan kapag dismissal. Tanging si Basta ang nagpainit ng magkabilaang pisngi ng batang bagáni. Biglang napapangiti si Miro ng 'di-oras.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na nagkagusto siya sa kapwa lalaki. Crush lang naman, hindi naman bonggang-bonggang head over heels in love. Naguwa-guwapuhan lang, o kaya humahanga dahil sa talino o talento! Pero ito ang first time na gustung-gustung-gusto niya 'yung tao. Oo, tao lang si Basta.

Si Basta ang nagbigay nitong diary sa kaniya. Christmas gift noong 2012. Ang sabi-sabi, end of the world na dapat sa December 12, 2012. Iyon ang nasagap nilang kuwento sa mga kaklaseng tao. Pero umabot pa naman sila ng ika-14, Biyernes, na huling araw ng pasukan para sa taóng 2012. 

Katapusan na ng 3rd Quarter exams ng elementary at high school. May munting salu-salo ang buong ESISA simula tanghali. Kasali ang lahat: estudyante, guro, sekyu, janitor, hardinero't hardinera, manininda sa canteen, aba, pati mga pusang gala na palaboy-laboy sa paaralan. Nagdagdag ng cooling fans sa bawat sulok ng quadrangle. Nakalatag sa gitna ang dalawang mahahabang mesa, hilera ng samut-saring ulam at kakanin. Nakapagitna ang malaking kaldero ng bagong saing na kanin. May paper plates at metál na kubyertos sa gilid. Kaniya-kaniyang refill ang mga tao ng juice o tubig sa malalaking basyo sa kanang bahagi ng quadrangle.

Nagpasimuno ng palaro ang ilang high schoolers. Mga relay games na pasahan ng lobo, pasahan ng kalamansi sa plastic spoon, pasahan ng ID sa pamamagitan ng paghigop nito. Naisipan din nila ang paghagis ng itlog habang palayo nang palayo nang palayo sa kapareha. Sabi ni Ma'am Ludinia, ang huling tatlong pares na mananalo, perfect score sa recitation at class participation. Nag-charades at nag-Pinoy Henyo rin.

Bunutan ng ID dapat ang nagdikta kung sinu-sino ang magpares para sa Pinoy Henyo. Pero mga ka-batchmates niya ang bumunot, kaya hula ni Miro, sinadya talaga ang "pagkabunot" sa ID niya at ID ni Crush. At, nako, mukhang pinagtripan din siya sa huhulaang pelikula ni Crush.

"Tao? Lugar? Hayop? Bagay?"

"Oo," singit agad ni Miro.

"Bagay? Sa bahay? Sa eskuwelahan? Pagkain? Kinakain ba?"

"Hindi, hindi, hindi!"

"Bagay... bagay... Ginagamit? Sinusuot?"

"Hindi!"

"Ano, binabasa? Pinapanood?"

"OO! OO!" biglang sigaw ni Miro.

"Pinapanood? Palabas? Teleserye? Pelikula?"

"OO!"

"Local? Blockboster? O highest grossing ba?"

"OMG KA, OO!"

"Viva? Star? Regal?"

"Ha? Hindi ko alam!"

"Ano, ano, ano... Sisterakas? Kimmy Dora?"

Pero naubos ang two minutes sa mga maling hula at kaka-ano-ano. Nang sinilip ni Basta ang nakadikit sa kaniyang noo, napatawa na lang. "Unofficially Yours pala."

Biglang naghiyawan ang mga high schoolers, kilig na kilig. Nagtakip ng mukha si Miro. Napakamot ng ulo si Basta. Sabay silang tumayo. Ibang pares ng ID na ang binunot. (Mukhang sadya ulit dahil mag-jowa na seniors naman ang naupo sa laro.)

Hinanap ng mga mata ni Miro ang kaniyang kambal nang dumagan ang mabigat na kamay sa kaniyang balikat.

"Ano, Miro?" Si Basta, nakahawak sa kaniya. "Balik tayo sa kuwarto. May naiwan ako."

"Suuuuure!"

Nasa ikalawang palapag ng main building ang klasrum ng mga 1st at 2nd years. Hindi alam ni Miro kung bakit nila kailangan tumakbo paakyat. Pero masaya naman siya, habang hatak-hatak ni Basta ang kaniyang kamay. Pumasok sila sa kanilang silid. 

"Pikit ka," utos ni Basta habang may hinahalungkat sa loob ng bag. "At ilabas mo mga kamay mo."

Nagtaka si Miro, pero pumikit din, nakabukas-palad na.

"Heto. Ay, puwede mo nang ibukas pala. Para sa 'yo. Merry Christmas, Miro."

Nakalatag sa kamay ni Miro ang isang blue notebook na may malaking M sa pabalat. Napa-wow siya at mahiyang napakagat ng labi. "Naku," bulong ng bagáni. "Wala akong gift. Hindi... hindi kasi ako... you know... Nakiki-pasko lang kami."

"A? Iglesia ka pala?"

"Ha? Ano?"

"Iba pala relihiyon mo bale."

"A, oo. Oo! Parang ganu'n nga, friend. Pero, thank you pa rin! Magandang gift 'to!"

Buong bakasyon hanggang mag-2013, bukambibig si Miro tungkol kay Basta. Marahil rinding-rindi na nga ang kambal niya, pero hinayaan siya ni Mira na dumaldal nang dumaldal. Kahit magmadaling-araw na. Si Mira, bihirang nagkukuwento, isang beses lang nabanggit na may natitipuhan. Kapwa freshman din. Nakukyutan lang, pero hindi seryoso. Ni ayaw niyang kausapin o pansinin.

"Grabe, sis? Takót?" biro ni Miro. "Normal lang naman magka-crush, sis. Tsaka, tao naman 'yun. Hindi ka niya ma-madyikin o ano. Haha!"

"Sis naman. As if I'll make the first move. And besides. I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff? I just like how they look. Maganda ang eyes niya. 'Yun lang. It's not that deep, sis. Unlike... hmmm... 'Yung isa diyan... Mukhang very in-lababo po tayo?"

"Uy, uy, hindi pa nga kami super serious, 'no."

"Pero nag-gift siya sa 'yo." Siniko siya ni Mira. "You must be special to him kahit papaano."

"Sana nga, sis. Sana."

* * *

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Sis?"

"A... si Janus, 'tol. Lunch na. Kumain ka na ba, 'tol?"

Ibinaba ni Miro ang bolpen sa gulugod ng diary. Wala pa siyang naisusulat bukod sa isang linya. Binura pa ang dulo dahil sa taranta nang marinig ang pagkatok. 

"Tara?" bungad ni Janus, pagkabukas niya ng pinto. Naka-thumbs up si Janus, na nakaturo sa direksyon ng kusina.

Sinarado ni Miro ang pinto ng kuwarto. "Tara!" Habang pababa sila, tinapik ni Miro si Janus. "Uy, friend? Puwede, favor? Puwede, 'wag mo ako i-tol-tol? Sounds too macho for me, e!" 

"A, sorry. Sige, sige. Miro na lang. Friend."

* * *

May mga gabing inaasar-asar ni Miro ang kaniyang kambal bago matulog.

"Uuuuuy! Januuuuus!"

"Stop na, sis."

Kahit nakapatay na ang ilaw, kahit nasa magkahiwalay na kama, at kahit pa nakatalikod si Mirang nakaharap sa pader, alam niya. Alam niya. Napapangiti niya ang kambal. O siguro naiirita, pero hindi maiinis nang bongga. Hindi pikon si Mira. Kilala na nila ang isa't isa.

"Ok, good niiiiight! Sweet dreams, ha!"

"Ikaw din, sweet dreams din, sis," pahikab na tugon ni Mira. "Dream of Janus tonight," pabirong dagdag niya.

"Sure! Why not, chocnut?"

Laking gúlat niya nang mapanaginipan nga si Janus. Malabo ang ibang eksena, at wala na siyang maalala pagkagising. Tiyak lang siya na magkasama sila sa ESISA. 

"Si Tala ka ba?" tanong ng dream-self ni Janus sa kaniya. Hindi niya alam, kung bakit niya nakikita ang sarili sa panaginip. Parang nanonood siya ng sine, at siya mismo ang bida ng palabas.

"Hindi. Bakit?"

"Kasi ikaw ang matagal ko nang hinahanap." At inipit ng mga palad ng dream-self Janus ang mukha ng dream-self Miro. Sabay halik sa noo ng dream-self Miro.

Tanging iyon ang naalala niya pagkagising. Agad siyang napahawak sa noo, pinapakiramdaman ang alaala ng mga labi ng kaibigan.

* * *

Naging conscious na si Miro, at hindi siya sigurado kung kailan pa nagsimula. Siyempre, hindi niya ito ipinahalata. Sa katunayan, _mas_ lumalapit siya kay Janus. Kunwaring malakas ang loob. Kunwaring wala nililihim na kaunting pagtingin. 

_Crush lang naman_ , sinasabi niya sa sarili. _Nothing wrong with it! You've had crushes before, and they don't need to know about it. Like, crush ko nga si Kuya Renzo kasi cute siya, and that's it. O 'di ba, walang problema? Stop worrying, Miro! You're fine. You're good. But l_ _et's not get carried away, ha!_

Lagi siyang nagpapakuwento tungkol sa nakaraan. Sa dating búhay ni Janus, noong panahong wala pa siya sa Angono. Gustung-gusto niyang natutuklasan ang bahaging iyon, na parang bagong kabanata sa librong binabasa. At para rin hindi niya kailangan magsalita. Makikinig lang, tatango-tango. Walang masasabing ikasisira ng kanilang pagkakaibigan. Dahil, sa totoo lang, natatakot si Miro na mapahiya. 

Paano kung napalakas ang kabog sa kaniyang dibdib, at narinig ito ng púsong? Paano kung tumalon ang puso niya sa bawat ngiti ni Janus? Paano kung bigla siyang natunaw sa pagtingin niya? Natakot si Miro, iniisip pa lang niya. Napapigil-hininga. Lumiyab ang mga pisngi, pati ang mga tainga. _Oh no_ , isip ng bagáni. _Oh no!_

Dahil alam na niya ito. Naramdaman na niya noon. Pero may iba din. Kasi hindi niya magawang magselos sa Mica na ikinukuwento ni Janus. At hindi rin siya natatakot na magparaya, kung sakali crush din ni Mira si Janus. Gayunpaman, tumigil na siya sa pang-aasar kay Mira. Buti na hindi nagtanong ang kakambal. Buti hindi siya ginantihan. O dahil ba alam na ni Mira? Na nahuhulog ang loob niya kay Janus? Halata ba?

* * *

* * *

Naalala ni Miro ang mismong araw na sinabi ni Basta ang balita. Na huling taon na daw niya sa Pilipinas. Magma-migrate daw sila, pupuntang Canada. For good daw. Huling linggo ng Pebrero iyon. Lunch break.

 _Lunch break lang, pero bakit puso ko, nagbe-break din?!_ Nakadiin ang mga kamay ni Miro sa nanginginig niyang bibig, tila sinusubok iurong pabalik ang nagpupumiglas na sigaw at sakit. Sinusubukan itulak, isikmura ang sama ng loob. Nilunok ang hapis. Nakasandal siya sa pader sa loob ng CR. Napa-walling, pero hindi tuluyang umupo sa tiles.

May kumatok. Narinig niya ang mahinang, "Ay, may tao." At nawala ang anino sa frosted glass ng pintuan ng CR. Nasa 2nd floor siya nito. 'Yung CR na mas malayo sa kaniyang classroom. Dalawa ang magkabilaang dulo na banyo sa bawat pasilyo ng mga gusali ng ESISA. Pareho itong pambabae at panlalaki. Hindi kasi naniniwala ang mga bagáni sa anumang uri ng diskriminasyon, maging sa kasarian. Kaya parang banyo sa bahay lang ang mga banyo sa paaralan. Kahit sino ay puwedeng gumamit.

Nakailang beses siyang bumuntong hininga bago naghilamos, huminahon, at lumabas. Mugto ang mga mata, pero mas maaliwalas ang ngiti ni Miro. 

Dismissal na sila nakapag-usap. Sila ang huling lumabas ng classroom. 

"I'm... I'm happy for you, friend! Makakasama mo na family mo."

"Pero ikaw, hindi."

"Well, patay na parents ko... But it's alright! May family pa rin naman ako. I love them, and tanggap nila ako."

"Ang ibig kong sabihin... Ikaw. Ikaw ang hindi ko na makakasama." Hinawakan ni Basta ang balikat ng bagáni. "Mami-miss kita. Alagaan mo sarili mo, Miro."

"Grabe siya!" In-adjust ni Miro ang kaniyang bag, kunwari hindi nanlalambot sa kilig. "Hindi ikaw 'yung namatayan so cheer up ka na, uy!"

"Susulatan kita."

"As in, sa e-mail? O 'yung sulat-kamay na may pa-envelope at stamp?"

"Kahit ano. Basta, gusto ko, magkaibigan pa rin tayo."

"Sure, why not, chocnut? But, I'm sure you'll find a new friend there. Na magpapasaya sa 'yo."

Hindi niya inasahan ang pagyakap ni Basta, o ang pagbuhos ng nabubulol na lungkot habang magkayakap. Hindi siya bumitiw, niyakap din niya ang lalaki, sinubukang patahanin. Tuloy-tuloy ang paghikbi ni Basta, hanggang nasinok siya at bigla siyang napatawa. Sabay silang tumawa.

"Ang drama natin! Tama na nga!" Nagpunas ng luha si Miro, na hindi niya batid kung dahil sa sobrang lungkot o sobrang tawa.

Nagkayayaan sila na mag-ice cream sa Ministop. Kahit na chocolate ang kinuha nila, hindi matapal-tapalan ng tamis ang pait ng araw. Iyon ang una't huling date nila.

* * *

"Takót ka maging bakla?" 

Mula nang nagladlad si Miro kay Janus, paminsan-minsan niyang inaasar ang púsong ng ganito. Alam naman niya, chill si Janus. Ni hindi napipikon o nabubuwisit. Sinasakyan pa niya. Minsan din, si Janus ang pasimuno, may matching kindat-kindat, o pa-cute na ngiting pinipilit magka-dimpol.

"Ba't ako matatakot? 'Di naman 'yun nakakahawa," sagot ni Janus.

Sila lang ang nasa library ngayon. Si Kuya Renzo, kasama ni Manong Isyo. Walang binanggit si Manong Joey kung nasaan sila, pero dalawang araw na silang wala sa mansiyon. Si Mira naman, katulad din ni Manong Joey, na tila may sariling mundo, nakakulong sa loob ng kani-kanilang kuwarto.

"Sige nga, I dare you to hold my hand!" Itinapon niya ang kaliwang kamay kay Janus, pero tumiklop siya ulit. "Joke! Baka sumosobra na a—"

"Game. Sige ba. 'Yun lang ba? Gusto mo rin ba ng kiss sa kamay, o ginoong kamahalang Miro?"

"Uy! Huwag na, uy!" 

"Holding hands at kiss lang naman 'yun. O, sino'ng homophobic ngayon? Haha! Sige na, bro, 'tol, pare."

Nahampas tuloy ni Miro ang balikat ni Janus. "Ok, fine! 'Wag mo lang ako i-tol or i-bro. Ang weird talaga!"

Tinanggap ni Janus ang kamay ni Miro, at niyaya siyang tumayo. Sumunod naman si Miro. Naglakad sila sa mga istante, tila may hinahanap ang púsong. At itinuro ni Janus ang kopya ng Matatanda.

"Natapos mo na ba ito?" tanong niya. "Gusto mo bang basahin? Nang sabay? Medyo inaantok ako 'pag ako lang e."

Hindi siya gaano kadalas magbasa, pero biglang nabuhayan ng interes si Miro at pumayag. Binuhat nila nang sabay ang Matatanda, pabalik sa sofa. Kaliwete si Miro, right-handed si Janus, pero magka-holding hands sila gámit ang 'di-dominanteng kamay. Binasa nila nang malakas ang Matatanda. May halong kuwentuhan at biruan din sa pagitan ng pagtuklas ng mahihiwagang daigdig. 

* * *

Pinaka-paborito ni Miro ang mga tahimik na sandali na magkasama sila ni Janus. Mga sandaling parang sila lamang ang mga nilalang sa mundo, sa kubo man o sa library. Alam niya, siya lang itong masaya. Siya lang nakakaramdam nitong pagmamahal, kung pagmamahal nga ba talaga ito. Naikukuwento pa rin ni Janus si Mica, ang babae na wallpaper niya hanggang ngayon.

Nababasag ang puso ni Miro. Pero hindi dahil sa selos. Mas dahil hindi na raw maalala ni Mica kung sino siya. "Kawawa naman siya... She's missing out."

"Sa alin? Mayaman naman 'yun. Ong 'yun. May negosyo sila."

"I mean, missing out kasi hindi ka na niya kilala. Sayang. Ako, proud ako na may kilala akong Janus Sílang, ano!"

"Talaga? Ganu'n mo ako kamahal?" Sinundot ni Janus ang tagiliran ni Miro, na napausog sa dulo ng sofa.

Tsaka idinikit ni Miro ang kaniyang mukha sa tablet. "Ay, wow, may bagong interview ang bias ko!"

Sinusubukan talaga ni Miro na putul-putulin ang kadaldalan kapag magkasama sila. Minsan napapahamak na siya sa mga salita. Salitang taksil at hindi marunong magsinungaling. Pero dahan-dahan din siyang natuto. Sa píling ni Janus, napalagay ang loob niya sa katahimikan. Nakuntento sa pasulyap-sulyap lang. Kesyo magkatabi sila ng upuan sa library, habang nanonood siya ng K-pop videos at nagta-TALA naman si Janus. Kesyo magkasama sila sa kubo, nakahilata sa isang sulok, nakaburol ang mukha sa likod ng pahina ng komiks. Basta nakikita at nakakasama niya si Janus na malapit lang sa paligid, masaya na siya.

At sinusulat niya iyon sa kaniyang diary. Sa diary na binigay ni Basta. Si Basta, na hindi naman tinupad ang pagsulat o pag-e-mail. Ni isang beses mula Marso. Ilang beses nang nag-refresh nang nag-refresh nang nag-refresh ng e-mail. Araw-gabi. Marso hanggang Hunyo. Nang dumating ang pasukan, totoong wala na nga si Basta sa ESISA. Wala nang may-balita sa kaniya. 

"Goodbye, ka-sparks" ang huling sulat ni Miro noong Marso. Wala pa sa kalahati ang nagamit na pahina, pero binalot niya ang diary. Sinuksok sa pinakailalim ng aparador, at umiyak na para bang namatayan. Para bang gumunaw ang mundo.

* * *

Napapanaginipan pa rin niya si Janus. Minsan, kapag hindi niya maisulat nang maayos sa diary, ginuguhit niya ito. Hindi na nga siya sigurado, kung alin ang totoo, alin ang panaginip. Minsan, totoo ang mga panaginip. Totoong ang mga yakap. Totoo na magkahawak-kamay sila. Totoo na mahal nga nila ang isa't isa, kahit hindi man nila aminin nang malakas.

"Pero, ayun. Gusto kong aminin. Gusto ko lang maging honest sa 'yo."

Isang hapon, nagtapang si Miro na ipagtapat ang mga panaginip. Nasa kubo sila nang ikuwento ang ilang panaginip. Napatango lang si Janus. Tahimik. Nakahawak sa kaniyang USB.

"Galít ka ba, Janus?"

"Hindi!" Napatayo siya. "Hindi, hindi, Miro. Bakit naman? Magkaibigan tayo. At," patlang. Nag-alangan. Namula mukha niya. Kasing pula ng kaniyang paboritong shirt. "At... mahal naman din kita. Friend."

"Alam mo, diyan ako hindi super sure e."

"Kung gaano mo ako kamahal?"

Dahil alanganin na mahal na mahal niya na parang jowa. Pero alanganin din na parang hanggang "kaibigan lang." Tiyak, mas malalim sa ordinaryong kaibigan. Subalit hindi katulad o ka-level ng pagmamahal ni Janus kay Mica. O ganu'n na ba? O baka naman...

"Sorry. Ang gulo ko ba? Magbasa na nga lang tayo ng komiks!"

"Kailangan ba maging surebol palagi sa pag-ibig?" Tumabi nang mas malapit si Janus sa kaniya. "Alam mo, ayos lang naman kung malabo ang pagmamahal mo sa 'kin. Basta, sa 'kin, malinaw na mahalaga ka sa búhay ko. Gusto kong malaman mo, na kung kaya kong mananapak ng bathala kung kunin nila ikaw sa búhay ko... Gagawin ko 'yun!"

"Huwag naman uy! Pero, alam mo, kung kukunin ka bigla ng sinumang bathala sa búhay ko— Aba! Ihahamon ko Siya sa isang dance showdown! I'll win your life back, naku, pramis!"

Natawa na sila sa kanilang kalokohan. Naputol lang dahil sa paglitaw ng boses ni Manong Joey sa kanilang utak, tinatawag sila para maghapunan na. Tumayo na sila at nagkatinginan nang malalim. Dahan-dahan, nagkayakapan sila. Mahigpit at matagal. Hindi na kailangan ng salita-salita para matimbang kung gaano sila kahalaga sa isa't isa. 


End file.
